


First Meetings

by idrilhadhafang



Series: College AU In Space [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Poe Dameron, Fluff, Other, POV Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, college AU in Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe meet for the first time.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben meets the older man in his technology class.

  
Well, sort of. They get here before most everybody else, and Ben’s seated just behind two Twi’leks who are discussing the latest sports match. Ben mostly wants to be as inconspicuous as he possibly can —

  
“Is this seat taken?”

  
Ben turns to look at the older man. He’s quite handsome, Ben can’t help but think. Black hair, smooth olive skin, almost sculpted features…he’s not just handsome. Handsome would be a poor descriptor. He’s beautiful.

  
Ben can’t help but be more than a little jealous. At eighteen, he’s starting to even out a little, but he’s still awkward. The older man seems to be completely at ease here, not worried about anything.

  
Ben wishes he had that trait.

  
Ben shakes his head.

  
“That’s good. Didn’t want to intrude.” The older man holds out a hand — a slim, small hand, Ben thinks. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

  
“Dameron?” Ben says. “Like Kes Dameron’s son?”

  
A laugh. Nothing mocking, just soft, amused. “Yeah.” A brush of dark hair out of brown eyes. “And you’re…”

  
“Ben,” Ben says. “Ben Solo.”

  
“You’re kidding me!” Poe sounds delighted even as he speaks. “My dad…he told all sorts of stories about what your dad did during the war. I didn’t think that I’d meet his son…”

  
They sit together. Ben feels a little bashful, admittedly. It’s just a reminder he has a lot to live up to. If he doesn’t…well, who knows what will happen?

  
“This your first year here, Ben?” Poe says.   
Ben nods.

  
“Yeah. Same. What are you taking?”

  
And there’s something about the both of them just talking that makes Ben feel at ease. He didn’t think it would happen, coming here, but here he is. He sits there, with Poe, both of them at ease in the other’s company.


End file.
